Confession of the Chaotic Master
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own anything but the fanfic. Takes place after Twilight's Kingdom. Discord finally confesses his love to Celestia. Warning: contains SEX! Do not read unless you're at least eighteen of age.


**Confession of the Chaotic Master**

**Summary: **Takes place after Twilight's Kingdom. Celestia requests Discord's audience to learn what he truly feels for her. I don't own anyone or anything in this fanfic. Warning: contains sex.

Discord gulped slightly as Shining Armor led him to Princess Celestia's chambers. He can't shake the feeling that he's in serious trouble, _especially _after he went and stabbed his Pony friends in the back by joining Tirek. Okay, so they all forgave him (especially since Tirek stabbed _him _in the back), and they were able to beat him and send him back to Tartarus. But that doesn't mean they can't hold a grudge against him to make him guilty to the point of depression.

And Shining Armor _can't _be considered an exception. Every time he glimpses at Twilight's older brother, Discord can hear the word _traitor _in his ears like a blast from an airhorn.

"Discord, what's wrong?" The Draconequus quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh, nothing, Shining. I'm fine." But the Unicorn wasn't buying it.

"Discord, I forgave you like ten times already. So will ya get that tail of yours out from between your legs already?"

"I would if it weren't already stuck to my _butt_." That got Shining laughing.

"Now _there's _the Discord I remembered." The other male smiled in reply, feeling much better. Soon they've reached the Princess' bedroom doors.

"Well, see ya later," Shining said before leaving. Discord didn't argue; Celestia requested that they talk _alone _and _undisturbed_. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the Princess' voice asked through the doors.

"It's me," he answered, "Discord. You want to see me?"

"Yes, I do. Please come inside." Obediently, Discord opened the doors and entered the room. Once he's inside, Celestia closed the doors with her magic. He then spotted her on her pillows and couldn't help but smile when he also spotted a vase beside them, holding the bouquet of colorful flowers he gave her back at Twilight's new castle. So she _didn't _throw them out after all. She then turned to him.

"Discord, will you come sit by me please so we may talk?" She has a calm, straight face, but Discord's still nervous. Nevertheless, he obeyed but didn't look at her as he sat beside her.

"Celestia, I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you. I screwed up and—"

"Discord, I never _said _I was angry with you," she stated. He turned to her with surprise.

"But…but I betrayed you!"

"Yes, but that was only because Tirek tricked you. And from what Fluttershy and the others have also told me, you convinced Twilight that they mean more to her than Alicorn magic. You have helped her realized that no magic in the world can be more powerful than the magic of friendship. As a result, you have helped them defeat Tirek and save Equestria with the chest's Rainbow Power…and you've helped Twilight find out her destined role as the Princess of Friendship." She then place her head against his throat to embrace him, making him blush like crazy. "And for that, I am proud of you." Discord gently returned the embrace.

"So if you're not mad about my betrayal," he then asked, "then why did you call me over here?" Her face became red before she pulled away and looked away sheepishly.

"I had to know…How long have you been in love with me?" Now it's Discord's turn to blush."

"Wha—How did you know?"

"I saw you blush as well after you gave me the flowers and winked at me," she answered, her blush becoming deeper. "When you did, I felt that you have feelings for me. But I'm unsure if you've just developed them or if it's been longer." Discord can tell that Celestia's serious about the whole crush thing. Could she be in love with him too? There's only one way to find out: tell her the truth.

"I've been in love with you since before you and Luna encased me in stone." Celestia turned to him when he said those words, but he didn't look at her. Instead, he looked down at his mismatching hands as he continued:

"That fateful day _wasn't _when I first saw you. It was actually a few years before I was taking control of Equestria. I was prowling through the Everfree Forest when I heard strange but beautiful music coming from one of the clearings. I went over to the edge of the clearing, and that's when I saw you. You were singing your heart out and shining under the glow of your sun's rays. You were so beautiful there, and your voice I just couldn't get enough of. And I can see in your eyes that you have a huge heart of gold.

"I immediately fell in love with you at first sight, but I couldn't bring myself, some Frankenstein dragon with chaotic powers, to approach and woo you, a lovely loving Princess. So I decided to perfect my powers to their full potential, hoping to make myself powerful and worthy enough in your eyes. But then the power went to my head…and I started conquering Equestria, and…well, you know the rest."

"But…why didn't you come to me sooner about your feelings for me?" Celestia asked.

"Like I said, I _couldn't _because of my appearance. I mean, I'm a _freak_!" The Alicorn smiled in reply before turning his gaze to her with a gentle wing.

"You were _never _a freak to me." Before Discord could respond, she moved her head up to him and kissed him on the lips. She also wrapped her other wing around his neck so he wouldn't pull away.

Discord, on the other hoof, was too surprised to even pull away. She's kissing him! _Princess Celestia's kissing him! _He had dreamed of kissing her since that fateful day. He hoped Tirek would let him take Celestia as his wife when he joined him. He gave up hope when his "partner" betrayed him…until now. With joy in his heart, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss passionately, battling her tongue with his.

Celestia just had to smile through the kiss. She was right when she sensed a big change in Discord. She sensed that he was a self-misunderstanding soul alone in a world that could shun him away because of his monstrous appearance. But thanks to Twilight and her friends reforming him, he now knows that he's never alone.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the two finally broke the kiss to breathe and looked into each other's eyes. They both know what they want, and they are going to get it here and now. So Discord had his tail grow long so that it can reach and lock the doors. Once done, he pulled her into his chest for another passionate kiss before leaning her into the cushions with him on top. Then he used his magic to drape a bedsheet over themselves for their time of fiery passion.

"Has anypony seen Discord?" Rainbow asked, coming into the throne room of Twilight's new castle with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy and I can't find him anywhere."

"I heard from my brother that Princess Celestia wanted to talk to him at her castle," Twilight answered. Fluttershy then became concerned.

"You don't think she's mad at him for betraying us, do you?"

"That's all in the past, sugar cube," Applejack assured her. "Besides, we all forgave him and accepted him as an actual friend."

"Ooh, maybe the Princess has a big surprise for Discord," Pinkie cheered. "Should I get my party cannon for him?"

"Perhaps it must have something to do with Discord's feelings for the Princess," stated Rarity with a swooning look in her eyes. "You couldn't _possibly _forget about that darling blush on his face when he gave her that lovely bouquet and wink." Fluttershy giggled in reply.

"I remember. He was so adorable."

"Either way," Spike stated, "I hope everything's okay."

Celestia cried out as pain shot through her body from Discord breaking through her hymen. Hearing her cry, he stopped.

"Tia, you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice and eyes. His Alicorn struggled to answer him.

"Y-Yes…I just…you're so big in me." She blushed sheepishly when she said this, but Discord only smiled at how cute she looks. But then his smile left when he felt something…something warm like…_blood_?

"You're a virgin?"

"Until a moment ago," she answered with a small smile. "You haven't noticed?"

"Well," he answered with a sheepish shrug, "I assumed you had a lot of suitors and…" She only placed a gentle forehoof on his lips with a quiet hush.

"I was too busy caring for Equestria to find any suitors." She then looked up at him sexily as she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and her back legs around his waist to keep him inside of her. "Besides, now that I know about your feelings for me, I now know that _you _are the Prince Charming I have been waiting for all my life." Discord only returned the smile.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I was a virgin too until just now," he purred, "so we're even." He then pressed his lips into hers before moving in and out of her slowly and gently, making her moan with delight. He wants their first time to be wonderful and last longer, the _true _art of making love. If he wants to make it harder, faster, and deeper, he'll wait until she asks for it. He doesn't want to her his beloved by being too rough with her.

Five minutes of slow lovemaking later, Celestia gave him the okay.

"Discord, I…I can't take it anymore. Please…I want more." Wanting her to love it more, Discord obeyed her and used his chaotic powers to make his penis vibrate inside of her. "Ah! Oh…that tickles…" He smirked as she giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle like that. I wanted so badly to tell you that." He made a purr-like growl as he increased the pleasure, making her cry out with delight.

"Ahh! Hah! Discord! Oh! I love you so!"

"Oh! I love you too!" he groaned, leaning his body into hers to embrace her and go deeper into her. "I can't—Ugh…control myself…anymore!"

"Don't stop! Just let go!" More than happy to grant her wish, Discord went deeper, harder, and faster into her. In reply, she moaned and purred out his name.

Because of the blanket draped over them, no one could even see the action going on. But if one should look _under _the blanket, one could see Discord's penis pounding into Celestia's pussy, splashing droplets of sweat and who-knows-what against his brown fur and her white coat. One can hear the wet slaps as his hips smack against her nether regions.

Even the lovers' faces held expressions of their lovemaking. Beads of sweat on their bodies accompanied the deepening blushes on their faces. Moans and erotic cries mixed with their pants of pleasure. And Discord was relishing Celestia's taste as he kissed her passionately.

They made love for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before Celestia held Discord closer to her all of a sudden.

"Discord," she whimpered over the wet slapping, "I…I think…I think I'm coming!"

"So am I," he growled, holding her as he went harder, faster, and deeper. "I can't…hold back…much…longer…" But he kept on pounding into her for about fifteen seconds until…

"DISCAUUGGH!"

"CELESTIAUUGGH!" The Alicorn screamed as she came, clenching her walls hard on her lover's penis. In response, Discord slammed into her and roared as he came into her, shooting a large load into her. He then pulled halfway out of her before thrusting into her again with another shot of his warm seed. He did it once more and earned a satisfied purr from Celestia. Completely spent, he pulled out of her completely before collapsing at her side.

He then turned and smiled at the Alicorn to whom he made love. She's just so cute, especially when exhausted. Discord then slipped his lion arm under her head and mane before wrapping his eagle arm around her waist.

"You think Twilight and the girls will be okay with us together?" he asked, nuzzling her. "I mean, we can't keep this from them forever, ya know." Celestia only giggled in reply.

"I'm sure they will," she answered. "Either way, I still love you."

"I love you too," he purred, kissing her on the forehead. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
